Summit
by unicornsandskittles
Summary: A woman alone on a deserted planet who tends to play a little too rough with guests winds up face to face with our beloved Riddick. Not to sure about rating.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: The female protagonist doesn't have a name for a reason. So please tolerate the wording's of 'she, her, female, woman, le' sexy lady with le' sexy body' talk. I will give her a name eventually when Riddick learns to ask.

&& knowing my dear Riddick it won't be any time soon.

Summits. 

The arousal was unbearable but she did nothing but inhale, the abundant scent of iron, the tang of copper sliding alongside a darting tongue, the sounds of men gasping their last breath. It wasn't entirely her fault, in the least it was theirs for pretending to be what she was.

Animalistic, insane and just downright testy.

Crouching against the last survival she leered, his face warped in agony and horror as he watched her golden gaze slide against his body like a snake dancing seductively over his already numbing skin.

What she did next was pure instinct, her lips brushing against his, the warm crimson liquid soaking her lips as a tongue danced out to taste her last fatality.

'Are we moving too fast?' He wheezed, his heart slowing rapidly at the absurd question, she groaned, her hand removing the left over substance before continuing with a smirk 'don't be so discourteous, a lady is asking a question you know.' An unkempt nail poked the male's side, provoking a hasty cough and one last havoc breath from the quivering male.

She sighed softly, 'Well, don't pretend you can please me if you can't even stay alive.' Pouting the woman rose, her dark mahogany hair swaying to her bare feet her skin dirty with plasma, hardly noted of her typical olive tan.

Taking one last glance at the man's glassy cold hazel eyes she wandering towards the opened cave picking at her new present, one of the man's companions ring she had collected from the spar. It was attractive, an opal cut diamond shone bright through a golden band as small sapphires darted around the left side creating a small star. Cooing towards it she put it on her thumb, still lose she groaned tossing it on the bed chamber with the other jewels she accustomed throughout the year. It was so painfully boring, this planet that was still unknown even for her, the only person to actually admire its content unlike those who scorned the heat wind and unpredictable storms. Chaos. That's what she called this planet, and yet, its unpredictability became predictable, the mayhem became tamed at her hand and the destructive wind was like a soft breeze against her callous skin. Maybe it was better for her to call such a planet "Foreseeable" but sometimes even the heat threatened her. Oh, the heat, how she welcomed it, others cowered like rats while she bathed in it like those would in a river.

But she was different.

Stronger perhaps or maybe even smarter, whichever way she could while others couldn't, she survived while the others died either at her hands or natures, it didn't matter for they all fell in the end.

Boring, boring oh so boring!

Collapsing on the floor she rolled her body together, her knees to her lips pulling at the skinned rug. It was so cold suddenly as she realized once again she was alone.

"Maybe I shouldn't have killed the strangers so soon." No reply came to her ears, but her mind.

_Who cares, they were weak!_

"That's true. Do you remember what they said though? If we had only behaved they would have taken us somewhere else, far away from here. It sounded exciting." Sighing she rolled once, twice and finally submitted to looking into a glass mirror at her own reflection.

_Pathetic, you smelt the lie as well as I. They had only wanted to mate with us, with their puny minds and tragic physique. We will not have offspring with such lowly creatures. _

Her inner demon hissed low, the feeling of disgust rolling in her gut.

"I know Lilith." Replying in a mere whisper, the reflection showed two faces. A young girl with innocent golden hue eyes that have caused more destruction then she knew joined with waves of hair that covered her small petit body with more scars then skin, her cheeks were raised, the left marked with an exquisite streak of silver the shape of a bird she has had since always. The other face was altered, more mature with a grace of violence her eyes shone with silver that protruded the mark with value as her body seemed more relaxed under the gaze. Two different souls, two different worlds and yet they were each other's lives. Without Lilith, she would be dead, and without her she would turn pure animal.

It was their balance.

The morning smelled of burning flesh, the bodies had to go. Pushing back her trail of thick hair in a high unorganised ponytail she planted the last pile of dirt on the unmarked tomb. Usually there would be seven, each would represent one nameless individual but today… it was too late. Something smelt indifferent in the heatwaves and she would have rather moved onwards and hide the entrance to her cave before any unnecessary guests came barging through and she would have to dig new tombs in the already crowded earth.

"What is it?" The smell was musky, almost suffocating her flared nostrils.

_Your guess is as good as mine pet._

"You know I hate that nickname." Lilith chuckled, the sound deep and echoing within her mind.

_I know pet._

Grumbling she gripped the branch dragging it ungracefully through the hot sand that edged its way between her bare toes. The smell aroused once again, stronger, making the girls stomach twist and turn. Inhaling her surroundings she sensed it, someone - a male. His testosterone surrounded her in a thick aura, strong, dominate… where? Crouching she abandoned her task following her nose towards an opening between the bloodwood trees, their bark bending submissively for the man as if he himself was God.

She gasped as Lilith purred. The first thing the darkhaired woman saw was the fact he was hairless.

_Now that is a man. _

The woman didn't reply but merely watched the stranger, the need to mention the fact she had more hair on her body then the supposed man dragged down as she lowered her gaze. His broad shoulders worked at a branch a knife in one hand as he sharpened the other end of the stick in a well-built spear. Well, she at least had to give him credit for the marksman ship.

She eyed him up and down noting the flexing muscles under the black singlet.

_Much credit._

"We should go." It was a small whisper but his head cocked to her direction, his hidden eyes behind dark goggles watching closely for any signs of movement. Stilling she lowered herself, her heart thumping so loud she was afraid it might compromise her position.

_You should introduce yourself. _

Shaking her head she watched as the man hummed displeased but perceptive to her presence. His nostrils flared as he turned to face her. Oh God – could he smell her? Pushing her body lower to the ground as if to burry herself she smelt her arm, sweet berries engulfed her senses. Cursing herself in her diligence to bathe daily and to come out smelling something that didn't smell of sweat she pushed herself towards the cave, watching the many sticks that could cause any slight noise.

_Oh come on, he already knows you're here!_

Acting ignorant the woman moved onwards unaware of the male stretched out on the tree next to her. She gasped her legs buckling as she fell backwards with an 'oof'. Fuming she gripped her pocket knife pushing herself on her feet as she crouched looking into the black goggles that showed no emotion or action to the woman before him.

"So much for the planet being deserted." His deep husky voice alone nearly knocked her off her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Instincts.

Riddick had crash landed on this planet with full intention, the new crew had been playing ignorant to the fact that he was as the reward had cautioned. Dangerous. Still they had pushed and succeeded in their plan to catch him, but all was well. He needed to leave. The Necromanger's were once again tracing him, each individual out for his head to become liege, the leader of their ridiculous group of painless brutes. He had tried effortlessly to give the title away but all were intent to keep the traditions, keep what you kill. Bullshit. He didn't need it.

The crew had disappeared as soon as he slipped the chains and turned the ship, crashing into the very planet that only few knew about, lucky for him he had a couple of friends that didn't hunt for his blood nor heritage. Unfortunately he had no supplies and knew nothing about the living conditions. Go figure it was 60 odd degrees and came not only with harsh conditions but lightning storms. No matter, he had worse.

He could deal he thought but then came the smell. He hadn't smelt a woman like this before her levels were so high it made his crotch twitch. Virgin? Perhaps, but it was more, so much more. It smelt like a cloud of sandalwood mixed with the sweetest fruits that the old earth could only provide. She had hidden after killing the crew. Her skin still lingered of fresh blood, he should have killed her outright at her presence and the fact she had human blood on her alone, but something stopped him. His inner demon howled instead of growled, so animalistic he felt himself go for the hunt instead of the outright kill he was so used too.

"How did you get here?" Grinning he moved closer clutching the spear in his hand for warning. Noticing she growled, the sound so seductive to his ears he found his other hand trying to readjust himself.

"You mean because you killed the men from the ship?" Frozen she cocked her head, her deep golden eyes switching to a light silver to golden again before she stood slowly, examining him before lowering her knife to the ground. He smiled holding out his own hands before letting the spear drop to the ground with a satisfying thump. He didn't even mention the other knife poking out from her shorts, but he didn't mention his warming his ankle either.

"You came from the ship?"

"What gave it away?" The face she pulled made his grin widen as she turned, her eyes still focused on him.

Twitching her head to the direction she faced she purred, "Come." Once again he felt the need to readjust himself but decided best to avoid the movement and went to follow awkwardly behind her.

_You should seduce him!_

Clicking her tongue she moved towards her cave, the ongoing fight with her demon only provoked her anger as she watched the males eyes travel to her backside once again. He was like the rest. Cocking her head to the side leaning against the smooth stoned wall the male arched a brow at the gesture. The opening of the cave was only half hidden, he couldn't be that stupid as to not see it. Suddenly she thought to herself it was too good to be true, handsome and smart how impossible which activated a very violent growl from Lilith.

"It's a cave." His eyebrow rose further as he chuckled making her violence engage with a side kick to the smug face. His hand caught the oncoming bare foot as he shook a single finger at her.

"Shouldn't you be more welcoming to a guest?" He was mocking her!

"Well move and I could be more welcoming." What more of a suggestion did he want?

_Try using your manners maybe?_

Rolling her eyes at the suggestion the woman dissembled her foot for the air eyeing the male once before holding out her arm towards the entrance. "Ladies first." His voice held stubbornness as she groaned. What was his problem?

"Go on then."

"Are you suggesting I'm female?" Mimicking him she arched her brow, kicking her leg up behind her for good measure. The grin she received was gorgeous but still she held her ground no matter how hard Lilith wanted to pounce. His movements were fast as he pressed his body against her stifling a gasp from the woman, the position caused her to realise how soft she actually was against the callous man, his muscles flexed against her as her curves fit perfectly against his nooks and craning's. Lilith once again purred at the intimacy as the woman fought back a blush, her eyes dancing in ever changing emotions between the two before facing him square on.

"Wh – what are you doing?" Breathless she cursed at her stutter and the way her body only wanted to inch closer.

"Proving otherwise, maybe." Before she could even try to understand the sentence his hand shot out to trace her shoulder gliding his thumb over her collarbone before lowering his head towards her. She watched both curious and anticipating the next move on his part. Trying to push him away or run seemed hopeless as her mind froze. God she was so wanting this! Disgust boiled with lust dug itself deep below her stomach that made her thighs clench. His lips barely touched her neck as his hands trailed down her spine she arched unwillingly, her body obviously making the decisions and as soon as he had attacked he retreated. A knife dancing between his fingers in front of his mocking goggles.

The woman snapped out of it as soon as she saw her knife elbowing the man in the stomach trying to retrieve the object he had stolen as he heaved, but he only held the knife higher above her reach. "You - you thief!"

"Oh, so you didn't steal this?" She pursed her lips and she knew he got the answer.

Moving past the fuming woman Riddick grinned lowering his head too slowly to whisper in her ear, "Thanks for inviting me." He had already met the woman and was already having fun. Looking over his shoulder she only eyed him, her eyes once again flashing between silver and gold before following him. Riddick had thought she was different, but maybe she was just a virgin who was good at fighting – well not as good as he thought. Though one as small as her couldn't get far, sure she was toned he had felt that once his hard body was against hers, but the only thing she could do was submit and as pleased as he was it wasn't exactly what he was looking for. Lowering his guard he studied his surroundings, the cave lightened as candlesticks arched his way towards an opened handmade bed where jewels were carelessly thrown, In the corner was one skinned bear rug and he didn't have to guess twice to imagine her sleeping there instead of the huge bed.

Turning he found the woman looking towards him, once again eyeing his body like he was merely a piece of meat. Somehow he felt very… violated. Coughing he brought her attention to his eyes as she hummed, her bottom lip sweeping in-between her teeth as she nibbled on it gently, her eyes growing clouded as she walked closer. He inhaled – she smelt different, sweeter, feminine and dangerously erotic. He felt a large bludge work itself in his throat as he tried to swallow to no prevail as she prowled towards him. God – was she purring? Her body swayed towards him, her hair furrowing around her like Summers rain as he felt himself push against the wall as she flared her own nostrils, her head lowering to smell his navel, he gasped as his crotch replied with a twitch, she lowered, he stilled, her arms grazed his thighs making his body harden.

What the hell was he doing? No woman had successively seduced him, he was too deep with his demon to care for such trivial things and only brought a woman to his bed when his heat was too much to bare, but this was completely unnatural for him and yet all at the same time too welcoming.

Her fingers glided against his - dare he admit clothed legs making a slight groan rise from him, she chuckled moving her eyes towards his covered by thick eyelashes.

He had to move quickly before something happened that he couldn't afford.

She pushed back from him, her body rising to meet his as she looked up, her eyes flashing gold as something sharp pushed against his neck.

Looking towards the unwelcoming touch he watched her handle his own knife.

She got him.

Grinning the woman leaned to his side, her lips brushing against his ear as she purred, "You're very welcome."

Sorry this chapter is so short and rushed, I had to get it done at 3:30am because work decided to annoy me and ask me to do night shift for the next couple of nights! So please bare with me.

About this chapter: Yes, Lilith wants to mate and the woman is really just caving because wouldn't anyone under the circumstances of someone nagging in your noggin'? On another note I'll go into detail about she-who-isn't-named soon, maybe even in the next chapters who knows...


	3. Chapter 3

A lizard stopped it's body turning the colour of the large rock that safeguarded its existence as a larger beast prayed for its next meal. Moving gracefully against the rigid surface too fast. The beast gleamed and before the lizard could trace back its mistake Riddick had already forced a knife through its scaly back.

Riddick moved towards the fire pushing the lizard above it twirling it as it roasted under his uncovered shined eyes. Looking back towards the cave he could sense golden, maybe even silver eyes watching him and he couldn't help but grin as he watched back knowing full well she noticed him watching her too. He had already taken back his last inner comment. She was something else entirely from what he had imagined. She was small but nothing about her was petit she packed under those curves and sinful olive skin and on close inspection he could see the scars that proved it. After one very intense and dare he admit, erotic match she had kicked him out daring him to come back and live.

He believed it too.

Taking one large bite from the now simmering lizard he played oblivious to the sneaking female. Her form unwavering and quiet, making for the perfect assassin if it hadn't been for the sinful scent coming from her pours. Casually leaning into the tree's firm trunk Riddick closed his eyes inhaling the ever closing in scent of sandalwood and sweet berries. The third phase of the game was set.

Curious. Something about this man was too different, he had appeared to be the same as the others, his eyes wavering over her frame like a piece of meat, his hands lingering over her flesh like she was a mere object but he had completely turned the tables. In fact if anything she was the predictable man she knew about in the whole outrageous situation.

_I don't mind leading. _

Scowling the woman shrugged off Lilith the demoness too overwhelmed in the pact of mating to see the dangers of their so called _perfect prey _Lilith had so abundantly nicknamed the hairless man. Crouching towards the ground as he let out a harsh sneeze the woman growled deep in her throat, he was cold, his arms wrapped around himself in a make-believe blanket that couldn't help much from the icy winds under the moonlight. She wasn't this heartless as to let a man die of the cold, at the very least it would be by her hands.

"Uh -" he turned, and she finally saw him. His eyes shinned almost too bright in the darkness, a snake like gleam as if looking down at his prey and on close inspection only black resided in the depths of them.

He hummed surprising her as she stopped ogling his features and swallowed the lump that had embedded itself within her throat. "Come inside, it gets unbearably cold at night." She ended her sentence with a breathless sigh turning immediately as she headed back to her cave.

Riddick cocked his head the grin on his face rooted as he followed her. She had been watching him for over twenty minutes and after a single fake sneeze rushed over to save him. How vulnerable and naïve. Hitting the cave's entrance she shuffled awkwardly as he eyed her frame, even under the moonlight she seemed to glow in innocence as her eyes flickered in the two colours that had him itching to question, but he was a guest in someone's home, his mother probably raised him better then to burst out with questions and especially about someone's behaviour and looks. A loud clang had him jump momentarily as he watched the woman rush towards her corner, the fur blanket thrown towards him as she adjusted a small thin sheet over her body in a painful attempt to cover her.

"I don't really get cold." Holding the blanket in the air the woman held her hand up before he could throw it towards her.

"Don't deny gifts." With that she turned and hummed her way in position leaving Riddick standing in the same spot she left him in. Cursing inwardly Riddick stormed his way to the now shuddering girl, dropping down he placed the blanket over both of them causing the woman to stiffen. "Wha- what are you doing!?" She shrieked.

Making sure to leave space between them almost afraid of losing a body part Riddick turned his back against hers closing his eyes before replying solemnly "sleeping."

One win for him.

She hadn't slept all night, the feeling of the warm breathing body next to her had her trembling with nerves as he slept soundly, one thing that really had her mind reeling was the fact he seemed to be a cuddler. Looking down towards the man she screamed inwardly, there in his hands laid her mirror in his chest in a bear hold. Trying once again to kick his side softly to let him let go of her precious gift he only mumbled and rolled, the mirror violently hitting the ground with a terrifying clank.

Holding her breath she gave up, if one thing lead to the destruction of her mirror it would be her trying to trick him away from it. Gripping her spear she took one last look at the stranger in her fur blanket wrapped around her mirror and found herself smiling.

_You like him._

"Please, he just reminds me of a child is all."

_A child you would like to wrap your legs around, odd tastes you have._

Fuming the woman scowled at Lilith who only chuckled in response. Moving out of the cave she set off in search of breakfast.

Riddick awoke with his 4th sense kicking into gear. His nose twitched violently as he felt drool erupting from his mouth in a plea for him to move his ass towards the feast he knew was awaiting him. Opening his eyes he grimaced, even the stone walls couldn't hide the bright light that pulsed through the entrance and with one quick movement he pulled his goggles into place letting go of his bed victim. He looked down towards his reflection and grinned, of course a woman in solitude would have a mirror. She is a woman after all.

"You're up. Can I have my mirror back?" Riddick looked up at the pitched voice. Here stood the very woman hand on hip with the other stretched out, her foot violently hitting the floor in a fast temp pace.

Ignoring the need to ridicule he stretched, "Are you cooking?"

"Mirror."

"Food." He grinned only making her glare.

Giving in to the demanding male in hopes of getting her prized object she stormed over to the barrel only to throw the creatures leg towards him. "Well?" Once again she held out her hand and to her annoyance he only held it tighter his childish grin working over-time all the while nibbling on the flesh of the other creature she hunted.

"What is this?" She huffed as he eyed the meat.

"Julamba."

"Huh." She smiled crouching as he eyed the meat suspiciously.

"It's a special creature that resides in the highest mountain, it's skin changes colour to that its hunting as it wishes to befriend it before pouncing and devouring its prey."

Taking another bite Riddick looked towards the barrel where the rest of the animal resided. "Sounds like a party."

"Although, when it doesn't catch its prey it'll be more than happy with eating their droppings." Coughing violently Riddick felt his stomach turn at the information the now smiling woman decided to indulge him in as she watched with amusing golden eyes at the many colours that washed over the his tanned skin as he spat the leftover meat from his mouth ungracefully on the floor next to him.

"You – " Raising her hand the woman gripped the mirror that laid abandoned on the floor next to him.

The woman interrupted watching herself in the mirror, "It's good for you. The prey it eats is water-based."

As if it answered everything she smiled and walked away leaving him eyeing the meat and deciding on abandoning it into the barrel the foul thing came from.

_He doesn't like the meat?_

The woman chuckled. It was going to be a long day.

"When did you come here?" The question caught her of guard, the male hadn't asked questions since he arrived, in fact they knew nothing of each other but their ability of smart comebacks and sexual body language.

"What makes you think I came here?"

Stretching out against the tree Riddick placed the hand-made bottle towards her in which she replied with an automatic filling service as she fished in the small lake, "You were born here then?"

Opening her mouth to close it again Lilith stirred, they didn't know exactly where they came from. The last thing they remembered was being alone in the pitch black with only screeching creatures as playmates. Deciding best to avoid the question she changed subjects causing Lilith to calm. "Why are you here?"

"To get away from duty." Ending the sentence on a yawn the man pushed himself off the ground to help himself to the berries she had picked earlier that morning, in solitude, as he found it best to rummage around _her_ cave playing with _her_ things.

Holding her tongue as she watched his chomping mouth she responded as calmly as possible, "Duty?"

"Let's just say I'm a ruler that doesn't want the role anymore." She cocked her brow her hands working over-time as a large Divuk fought against her gripping hands. With one large tentacle wrapped around her wrist she sneered, the sucks gripping her skin painfully as she tried to pull away with no luck. Grimacing as blood oozed from the enduring wound she cursed and as soon as a soft whine left her mouth a knife found its way in the ugly black beast's eyes. Looking over her shoulder Riddick grinned, his body unmoved from his last position but knowing full well of the knife he threw.

"Thanks." She mumbled, pushing the creature into the weaved basket before climbing from the lake. "Why not give it away then?"

"If only it was that simple." The taste of iron collided with his tongue as he inhaled the neglected wound the woman had disregarded. Moving he pulled the basket away from her causing a small pout he couldn't help but find strangely adorable. Adorable – since when did he even know that word. Holding the basket under one arm he watched the suck mark redden and discharge a yellow puss his hand wrapping a piece of cloth around it.

"Leave it alone. I'll be fine."

"It looks like it's already infected, I've never known squid to have suckers."

"It's not infected and they're not normal squid, their actually half casts from the octopus and squid family. This planet's inhabitants have nothing poisonous about them. Essentially they all have something that is undeniably good for the body."

"And what's good about this?"

"The Divuk cleans out the bad fat from the lungs and many other organs by sucking through their suckers, unfortunately its more painful than a Jenij's squeal."

"So it's a living detox."

Her eyes did it again, flashing curiously to silver to gold again as she cocked her head, her eyebrows furrowed. "Detox?"

He grinned, his nose twitching once again from her lustful scent as he casually replied, "it makes you have terrible gas, which I understood from last night." A lie, but a worthy one from the look on the females outraged face as she yanked the basket back storming towards the cave.

That night he slept outside without any of the fat sucking creature for dinner, apparently it was her win.

I promise I'll get into detail about the 'woman' and Riddick in the next chapter. Sorry for the late update! I was in hospital with a fractured arm, who knew climbing a tree could cause so much fuss? Also it is on purpose that the woman is tiptoeing around her past.

"She seems so mysterious and yummy." - Daniel, brother and pervert.


End file.
